


Potatoes for dinner.

by Rita_SomethingBoring



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Parents, Slice of Life, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rita_SomethingBoring/pseuds/Rita_SomethingBoring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Born by the prompt by otpprompts:</p><p>Your OTP can do whatever you want them to on one conditions. The last line must be “…and that’s what happened to the potatoes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potatoes for dinner.

Stiles went home, hoping in a quiet dinner and a peaceful bath. Being the pack mum sometimes was kinda stressful. That morning Isaac and Cora needed a ride to their work at the art gallery, Lydia needed to practise one of her speeches about some new prize that she had won; Allison and Scott were always asking him advices about their wedding, Boyd and Erica skyped him about Christmas presents even though Christmas was a month away. Danny was in his post-breakup mood and someone had to make sure that he ate and showered.  

But no, he even had to cook dinned because of course it was his turn and he promised his mum’s potatoes and chicken dinner. It was pretty simple to do, and he could even take his bath without burn everything up.

Without even looking at the livingroom he went to the kitchen and started searcing for the ingredients he needed. But there were no potatoes. He was 100% sure he had bought them, a lot of them and now he coudn’t find even one.

He called his boyfriend out loud, knowing he was in his study or in one of the other rooms in the house. No-one replied so he went to their bedroom but it was empty. At the end of the corridor one door was open and there was a soft light. Stiles went in their son’s bedroom and a little galaxy welcomed him. Michael’s face was expressing all his happiness and he was seated between Derek’s legs, both of them grinning at Stiles. Derek used his impressive eyebrows to point out the little colored leds that made the dark room light like a galaxy.  
“They did an experiment at school and Mickey wanted to show me it … **and that’s what happened to the potatoes.”**  


End file.
